Mogadishu's Military
The Sand Hog, commonly referred to as Mogadishu's Military, is the enemy force that players will face off against in Fireteam (in Operation:Desert Thunder), and the main antagonist of Sand Hog's storyline. Storyline The Sand Hog are a group of terrorist militants that reside in Somalia. Unlike most terrorist groups, they are a major threat to both the UAF and Warcorp, since they are actually organized and well-connected. They also reside within an large town; their headquarters being a massive abandoned temple, a proof of their fervent faith. Before the events of Desert Thunder, they were responsible for breaking a U.N treaty, which caused a conflict to rise between them and the UAF. Meanwhile, Warcorp's Colonel Coleman was secretly pulling the strings of the UAF forces, and he eventually stole the top-secret information that the Fireteam units had recovered. Currently, it is unknown if the Sand Hog are involved with the NEMEXIS outbreak. Units The Sand Hog seem to have an "organized" ranking within their members. As such, there are many different classes of militants that you will encounter. Balaclava Sniper An enemy soldier that looks like a scout and uses the M24 Sniper Rifle. They are uncommon, and are usually not much of a threat. However, they are capable of posing a much greater problem in harder difficulties. Scout The Scouts are the main force of the Sand Hog militants. They are made of up soldiers equipped with light desert camouflage, and they come in three classes. They can be identified by their light colored shemaghs and sometimes goggles. One of them has an Uzi, which is a very common enemy that can be dangerous in large groups. The other Scout is equipped with a LAW; the rocket is highly dangerous and should be taken out first. Another, who may be uncommon compared to the other two, carries a M60 Machine Gun, and fires it in short, controlled bursts. All scouts lob semi-weak M67 grenades at uncommon times and as always it's best to evade them, for they can eliminate players who are low on health. Patrol Patrols are a rank up from ordinary scouts. They wear a darker desert camouflage, and are mostly outfitted with AK-74Us. Combat-wise, the Patrols have decent precision when using their weapons. They are one of the most lethal enemies, for they frequently lob grenades. For the very least, they are unable to move and fire at players when they are lobbing M67's. They almost always drop a grenade when they are taken down. Tank (unit has no name; name is its type of vehicle) The tank is a large, single unit that the Mogadishu Military uses to literally destroy any Special Forces. There is only one tank encountered during the operation, and it fires "cannons", which is like a LAW explosion. It fires in a pattern, so when it fires, a player can run to the tank easily. It is immune to any damage taken unless it is shot at an exposed part on top of the tank. Do NOT stand on the tank when it explodes, for you would get killed. Royal Guards The elite soldiers of Mogadishu who wear black shemaghs. They have burst-firing AK-103's, but more commonly use Uzi's and fire it in long, automatic sprays. They have a rather good aim, and can hit players even if they are Bunny Hopping, so watch out. Like the gunners, they sometimes drop a M67 upon their death. Others There may be more ranks of the enemy yet to be seen. Sergeants Sergeants leading other militants of Mogadishu. They seem to be as tough as a Royal Guard. They also seem to have a slight resemblance to Zadan. Strange, right? Machine gunner An enemy holding an M60 machine gun just like one of the scouts, but looks like the sergeants (said above)................ Trivia *Several of the Sand Hog militant NPCs resemble the Infected NPCs from Cabin Fever. The grunts are both weak, easy to kill, and they seem to be wearing the same clothing. (though with different colors). There is also a militant with explosives strapped-on, though he doesn't make an appearance in-game. However, the Charger does in Cabin Fever. Category:System